


Silent Acts

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what a small act of kindness can do to two people. When a silent business man offers a poor boy shelter from the rain, they both come to realize just how much they are alike, and just how much they need each other.</p><p>(Oh, and it's no longer a 2-shot, i just forgot to change it last night, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a two shot, If things go as planned, I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow around the same time, and it'll be complete. I just needed a break.

Kirishima Kei sighed as he led his boss out of the large building, and outside onto the sidewalk where they would patiently wait until the BMW was pulled to the front. Silence ensued from the moment they vacated the large office. It continued as they traveled down the metal elevator, and never stopped even when they ventured down the long hallway and out onto the pavement.

They stood side by side, awaiting the BMW, standing patiently and so painfully, so utterly _silently_ next to each other.

Ages ago, had Kirishima known that his boss was a selective mute before hand, he would have never taken the job.

Communication between gestures and stares was incredibly hard to understand. Yet as much as Kirishimam wanted to quit his job as Asami's secretary, he'd spent too much time learning to read his boss' nearly non-existent body language, not to mention, he'd become oddly fond of the mute man.

That didn’t mean that the silence didn't drive him insane, because it did.

However, calling Asami mute was apparently incorrect. He was _selective_ mute, Suoh would always say, because apparently, he'd heard him speak, once. H _e speaks when you least expect it._

In the midst of his train of thought, the sky above them rumbled with a soft thunder. Kirishima did recall a rather gloomy forecast having been predicted about the afternoon weather. He supposed he should find shelter before it rained.

“Would you like to go back into the building, Asami-san?” Knowing he would receive no answer, Kirishima decided to ask anyway.

Like always, he was answered with a curious, humors stare that practically said, “you actually think I’ll speak to you?”

“Okay, why don't we-”

The thunder rumbled once more, and the sky began to pour gently, plastering the two men with a light rain.

Kirishima sighed, “Would you like to move inside? Or if you would like to remain outside, we could stand under the balcony sha-”  
At that moment, the rain picked up slightly harder than before. Large drops bounced off of the concrete, creating a rather loud, pricking noise. In the midst of it, the sound of foot steps fast approaching gained the attention of both men.

It was a boy, a very fast, running boy.

He'd hit Asami square in the chest before Kirishima could stop him, as the young man had slipped on the pavement and onto his boss.

“S-Sorry!” Cried the runner, as he quickly stood up. His hair was soaked with mud and water, his eyes were slightly red with large bags underneath them, and his clothes were ruffled and torn. The boy was fidgety, and seemed slightly unsure of himself.

He also looked like he was running from someone.

Kirishima helped his boss up seconds after the boy had stood. Asami looked at the nervous boy with a curious expression.

“Just continue on your way please. You should get out of the rain and go to your home, it's going to get bad,” Kirishima advised. “I would hurry.”

The boy gave a sad chuckle, “Haha...yeah, thank you. I guess I should be getting home.”

Kirishima could read the boy's life like an open book. The reason he looked so shitty was because he was poor, chances were, he didn't have a home.

But that wasn't Kirishima's problem, neither was it Asami.

“Than you shoul-”

“Here is my card, contact me if you need anything.”  
Kirishima looked behind him, he looked to the side of him, he even looked up at the sky. Who the fuck just spoke?

It wasn't until he noticed his boss' hand slightly outstretched, holding a tiny piece of paper in his finger, that he realized that the foreign voice, deep and mysterious, had indeed come from Asami.

 _You speak now?_ He wanted to say, but he supposed that his shock was still coursing hot through his veins.  
Asami spoke? Asami spoke to some poor kid?

The younger man took the card into his shaky fingers, and quickly put it in his patched coat. The blond bowed quickly, and began to walk away.

Asami watched him go, and in the golden eyes, Kirishima could see a slight change. It was almost as if the older man saw a bit of himself in the homeless youth that walked further and further into the rain.

Kirishima knew very little about Asami's past, but he knew within it lay the reason for his boss' tendency to not speak and keep to himself. Few things had brought him out of his “shell”, and apparently, this had been one of them.

So the next morning, when Kirishima had arrived early in the lobby in order to take the elevator to Asami's main office, he wasn't incredibly shocked to see the homeless boy laying atop of one of the fine, expensive leather couches.

However, he was rather bewildered to see his boss' large, Armani suit jacked atop of the poor sleeping boy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

The homeless boy returned many times after that day. In fact, every morning, Kirishima would walk into the large lobby on his way to Asami's office, and would be faced with the sleeping figure of the small, malnourished man.

Sometimes, a large suit jacket would be placed over the tiny figure, other times, a thick, woolen blanket.

Occasionally, there would be a small plate of food resting on the table beside the boy. Other times, there would be water, or some form of liquid on the surface.

As the boy's presence grew more frequent, Kirishima grew less shy around his silent boss, and despite the possibility for no answer whatsoever, he began casually speaking to him.

The conversations began with menial chatter regarding small things such as the weather, traffic and sometimes the news reports .

Asami didn't answer with his words, but Kirishima figured that his time around the silent man had made him into a more intuitive secretary. When the conversation had progressed into something more than the weather, and evolved into business and smuggling, a glance at Asami's expression, or a look at his body language told Kirishima all he needed to know.

He would speak, Asami would look, speak and look. Anything regarding Asami's work life was easily provided to Kirishima just by the way the man looked at him.

However, the big question on Kirishima's mind had yet to be answered, most of all, had yet to be asked.

Why on earth was Asami babysitting some homeless, street rat ?

Kirishima supposed that the reasoning lay within his boss' past? Or maybe the older man was bored?

Unable to know the full answer, Kirishima, like many other working under the selective mute, just assumed anything that made sense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Have you seen Akihito?” Asked the silent gaze, which belonged it the silent man, who stood above the large, leather couch vacant of the usually silent boy.

Kirishima shook his head sadly, “He's usually here when I come in the mornings. Maybe he had something to do?”

“What would a homeless boy have to do?” Asked the perplexed gaze.

Kirishima sighed, “I have no clue, sir. Perhaps he's in trouble?”

“Reasonable assumption” Agreed the stern scowl, “I suppose he was running away from something when we first met him.”

“Yes, but running from what?” Began Kirishima, “or who?”   
Asami sighed a voiceless sigh. His glare told Kirishima all he needed to know.

And in an hour, all meetings were rescheduled, pushed aside, and Asami's schedule was wiped clear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Asking around, on Kirishima's part, actually helped the men learn more about Akihito than the knew before. There was a network of the homeless throughout the city, and it was amazing what the poor souls would do for a fair amount of change.

Hours of questioning had revealed more about the boy to Kirishima than the days the boy slept on the couch did. Not surprisingly, he was apparently a drug addict.

“He's trying to get clean, he is,” spoke a raggedy looking youth, whose hair was dirtied with sweat and dirt, whose face was covered in a gray sheen of sweat, and who stood at an awkward angle, with his hands in his hoodie pocket, “He's been running I guess, trying to get out of this life. Must've gotten into trouble again-”   
“Again?” Interrupted Kirishima, “What do you mean _again_?” 

The boy shrugged, and kicked his feet, “I heard he used to smuggle or something like that, got in trouble with a gang, got into fights, who knows...go look in the dumpster. If its his body you're looking for than maybe you'll find it there. Oh, and a couple of weeks ago the poor kid was shouting, 'I'm ending it! I'm ending it' Guess something bad happened. 

It was raining, we all thought he'd slip into some lake or something...He disappeared for a while though, and we actually thought he did it, killed himself that is. But turns out the lucky bastard found some rich idiot to house him...” 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, “He wanted to kill himself?” 

The young man chuckled, “Trust me, he's not the only one. He was lucky enough to make it out before he did, though. Sometimes, death is the only option. We lose things in a blink of an eye, and end up here,” the man motioned to the poor, polluted area around him, “Nothing to live for, nothing to lose, who wouldn't kill themselves if they got tired of it all?” 

Kirishima nodded. A final glance at the young man told Kirishima that there was nothing else that could be gained from casual conversation. Things did not add up, though the entire situation did not add up either. 

Though he was quite certain that his boss may have saved the homeless boy from suicide all those days ago. 

Now only if they could find him. 

Asami stood behind Kirishima, and allowed the information to process within in his noggin. The secretary cast a glance over his shoulder, and once again, a tiny sprinkle of nostalgia crossed those golden eyes. 

Perhaps his boss had been in the same situation before, or at least close? Why else would he be offering a drug addict refuge in a five star hotel? Not to mention, Kirihsima felt that his boss' silence had a lot to do with his shady past. 

With a sigh, Kirishima and Asami continued to look for the missing boy. 

At the end of the day, they found him in a dumpster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was self beta'd, so there may be mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, have a wonderful week and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if they're OOC. It'll be two chapters, so I hope you'll stick around. Have a nice weekend, and God bless!


End file.
